sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zeta1127,89thLegion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sins of a Solar Empire! Thanks for your edit to the Diplomacy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Great job on this wiki -- I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 00:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Color Scheme Hey Zeta, is the color scheme change your doing? I'm red/green color blind, and the new scheme is hard on the eyes. I'm also having trouble reading the dark blue links on the dark green background. Darvin3 03:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it is my doing, do you have a better idea? I mentioned what I have been doing in my Sins forum post. This should be more to your liking. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 03:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so long as it's not red and green, I'm fine. Maybe try inverting the text so it's white on black background? That would give us a red and black contrast, which is the game's official color scheme. -Darvin3 04:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing main page Is there a way I can get permission to edit the main page again? It seems to have been protected since the last time I edited it last month. --ThreeLeafIvy 10:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is protected from non-admin editing, a good practice to adopt so no one can make a mess of it. If you would like to become an admin, that would make it a lot easier, and if not I can change the protections settings. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 19:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I'd like to become an admin if you don't mind. I think it'd be good to have at least two active ones just in case. Though my actual editing work has slowed down considerably lately due to school... --ThreeLeafIvy 08:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't seem to work here I was editing the Galaxy Forge page and was trying to leave a notice about the giant spaces in the markup using but it doesn't seem to work. Example: blah blah blah. Zyke 01:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :The Clear template works wonders, problem solved. No include doesn't work like that, its for separating table and other types of code from items that aren't needed in the code. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Importing icons to the wiki... Any tips on the best way to import icons and needed ingame images to the wiki? There's always the printscreen / Paint / resize etc, but being an editor here for a while, you might know of a better method. Copyeditor523 20:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :It depends on what you want to do. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Just what I said: add icons. For instance, for the starbase abilities - none of the starbases have ability icons yet. Copyeditor523 01:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I never mess with icons much, so I don't know much about dealing with them. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Deleting a page (Never used a wiki before so I'm not sure how to go about this, but you have deletion rights) I propose deletion of the page "Category:Battle_Plans." due to bad categorization (shouldn't be a "Category", probably shouldn't be a standalone page either) and bad information (if you think the content is worth saving, it should probably go in the Tips & Tricks page). Copyeditor523 01:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I will look into it. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : <3 Alright for the most part the Advent are done, I don't want to touch the Capital Ships, Titans, or Corvettes till the Beta is done. However, as you know(I brung this up in a forum PM the Seeker Vessel and the Domina Subjugator's abilities are both missing their ability's image. Also, the Tech Trees could use some updating as well but I will get to that another time. I think my next endevour will be to work on the Advent Structures next. If there is anything specific you would like let me know. Cheers. LunaAscendant 16:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *One thing, links are created like this, Advent, and to change link text Temples of Communion. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 16:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Wail of the Sacrificed http://sinsofasolarempire.wikia.com/wiki/Wail_of_the_Vanquished This page is incorrectly named it is Wail of the Sacrificed not Vanquished. Another Update Alright, the Advent Antimatter recharger had its name changed im not sure if it will stay but I have no reason to assume it wont. it is now called Temple of Renewal. Also I won't be messing with the Repair Platform until later in beta as currently it gives a shield regenaration bonus which could be a bug. But more than likely by the end of the day I will have all Advent structures I feel that are in need of an update finished. After that I will start working on the research tree. P.S: D-engine wont be touched either, as it should be recieving buffs these next few patches. LunaAscendant 21:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *I will deal with the antimatter recharger, I was wondering what the Temple of Renewal was. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) **Alright sounds fine to me, also for the record thank you for helping with any grammar/technical errors I have made:p also how would I be able to obtain the ingame ability portraits? LunaAscendant 22:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ***Glad to help. I don't know, we'll have to think of something. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ****Alright, leave it to me I think i'll be able to get it for you. LunaAscendant 22:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *****I dealt with the Temple of Renewal, it'll show up under the old name in the search bar for awhile, but its been renamed and updated for the new name. It just needs an expansion, not a complete rewrite. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ******Usually I wont rewrite things that I find accurate. I was just going to give it a basic Overview/Tactics/Upgrades section. Also the Tooltips are on seeker vessel/Domina now<3 LunaAscendant 22:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... While I appreciate the humor. http://sinsofasolarempire.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Mercenaries Can we delete the photo in here permanantly, keep the page as pirate merc is an ability in game now. http://sinsofasolarempire.wikia.com/wiki/Zoidberg_Amongst_Men This is also unneeded. *Problem solved, you will find those pages are much more relevant than the spam that was their before. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 03:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Construction Frigates Although not important they should be added to the template that has all the units in game on it. http://sinsofasolarempire.wikia.com/wiki/Assembly_Drone I updated this page to seem more relevant and gave these abilities tooltips. And while the Assembly drone is not a built friagate it is still important to be aware of what it does aside from build things. Also im going to start working on the research trees for the Advent. I wont get them all done today. But over the course of a few days hopefully they will be finished. Harmony Tree Also im adding the icons to the Harmony Tree but they look funny is there any way around this? Look where Communal Labor is. http://sinsofasolarempire.wikia.com/wiki/Harmony_Tree#PsiTech *I fixed it, doesn't need to be a thumb, like the images for the tree sections themselves. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 00:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Alright thanks and how about moving construction drones into the actual ship templates? LunaAscendant 01:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Alright this is putting me at a halt look on the harmony tree where the Wall of Faith upgrade should be its not putting a block for column for me to place the icon. Any idea why? LunaAscendant 01:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it weird bug. The Advent I saw you did some editing on the Advent page. What do you think of it im going to add more periodically. But I wanted people to be able to access all the Advents tech/structures/ships from one place so I made a new template. Also a suggestion was brought up to me by a friend. Instead of having a button that leads to the Factions page on the Main Page. Why not we devide the races up and put them in a more obvious spot such as a three giant pictures of the with the Races symbols that lead to their respective race pages(in other words Advent, TEC, Vasari). If I explained that poorly I can offer a visual example. LunaAscendant 03:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *I like it, though the heading in the template wasn't really needed, so I moved it to the page. There are other ways to make a template editable. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Glad to see you enjoyed it I got bored with doing the tech trees so I wanted to take a break and do some lore stuff. Tomorrow ill get back to work on the tech tree. And after that the Advent will be finished aside from the Corvette/Titan/Capital Ships/D-engine/Repair Platform LunaAscendant 05:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Concerning the edit in the change where you changed "weapons lab" to "Temple of Hostility" im going to revert this after you acknowledge this post. As it is not actually a Temple of Hostility its merely a weapons lab that is Planet Side:p LunaAscendant 15:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ***I noticed that, which is why I changed it back. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **Just updating you for some good news, all Advent Tech Trees now have images:). I will begin work on their pages soon enough. Also would it be possible to seperate the Trade Port pages. This is merely because of the fact that while the Vasari and TEC are similar. The Advents is completely different and has an ability to make it function as a Refinery. LunaAscendant 20:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ***I have been thinking the same thing on the Trade Port and probably the Refinery and the Matter Processor too. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ****Im also debating to take out the Cost(Credits/Metal/Crystal) from the tech trees as well. Merely because its redundant for should you look at the page. it will also allow me more room from a Loyalist/Rebel section.LunaAscendant 21:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *****Please name the upgrades that unlock abilities of the same name as I did in the Ascension branch of the Hostility Tree, its common practice for wikis to name pages of the same name as such. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *****I see I was slightly confused on what to do on that part. Thanks for the heads up. LunaAscendant 22:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ******Its best to name them like this, Name. I was actually not planning on having separate pages for upgrades that unlock things with the same name since the other page would be more descriptive. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC)